Message Wall:Lucy Camden-Palmer
Lucy Rebecca Camden-Kinkirk (b. 1983) is a fictional character on the American television series 7th Heaven. She is portrayed by American actress Beverley Mitchell. Lucy is the third eldest Camden child, and the middle child in the seasons before the twins are born. Lucy is known for her many boyfriends in the earlier seasons, as well as being emotional. Lucy follows in her father's footsteps and becomes a minister. She eventually marries Kevin Kinkirk and has a child (Savannah) with him. They don't move out of the apartment above the garage in the Camdens' house until after Savannah is born. She is a working mother (working as an associate pastor), while her husband Kevin is a stay-at-home dad. However, this stay-at-home dad gig is subject to change when Kevin, played by George Stults, will be offered a job back as a police sheriff in episode 239, "Inked." History Lucy Camden is the third of seven children of Eric and Annie Camden. During the earlier seasons, Lucy dated many guys before finally marrying Kevin Kinkirk in Season 7. She and her sister, Mary, once fought over a boy they called "Big Lips" and Lucy once dated three boys from the same family. Her first "crush" was Jimmy Moon and she had always wanted to be kissed because Mary had told her how wonderful it was. Lucy decided to follow in her father's footsteps and attend seminary. After a short lived engagement to a man named Jeremy and a semester in New York she returned home. While visiting Mary in New York she met officer Kevin Kinkirk by chance at the airport they made plans to go out to diner with Kevin, and his brother. At dinner, it was Ben, Mary's ex-boyfirend at the time, who was Kevin's brother. Kevin eventually transferred to Glen Oak to be close to Lucy, living in the Camden garage apartment and becoming close to the family. He eventually proposed on Valentine's with her entire family watching. While being faced with her new marriage and school Lucy became pregnant with her daughter. She had a few close calls including collapsing in the grocery store with Matt, and was later put on bed rest, having to graduate university from her backyard. She took over as assistant pastor of the church before graduation and taught a teen sex class. She gave birth in late January 2005 to daughter Savannah in a department store elevator while shopping for items for the new baby, aided by Matt and a paramedic. While they lived at the Camden home for a while, Lucy and Kevin bought the house behind the Camden's. Kevin quit the force to be a stay at home dad and Lucy officially became assistant pastor. At Christmas they adopted two dogs, one huge and one tiny, Samson and Delilah, respectively. In the Season 10 season finale she announces to her family at Simon's failed wedding that she is expecting twin boys. Later in the summer, Lucy miscarried the twins and, as a result, is battling depression. She and her husband, Kevin, are now thinking about having another child. Near the end of the last season, it is revealed that Lucy is pregnant. She and Kevin with Savannah and the dogs will move to Crossroads after having accumulated a lot of money. In Crossroads they will adopt two boys. Family lucy loved her family very much. Parents * Eric Camden (father) * Annie Camden (mother) Siblng(s) * Matthew "Matt" Camden (brother) * Mary Camden-Rivera (sister) * Simon Camden (brother) * Ruth "Ruthie" Camden (sister) * David Camden (brother) * Samuel "Sam" Camden (brother) Marital status * Kevin Kinkirk (married) 04/2003+ Children *Savannah Kinkink (daughter, with Kevin; born 2005) *Unnamed Son Kinkirk* (son, with Kevin, deceased) {miscarriage} *Unnamed Son Kinkirk* (son, with Kevin, deceased) {miscarriage} *Unnamed Child Kinkirk** (unknown gender, with Kevin; birth year unknown) The unnamed sons* were twins and were miscarried between seasons 10 and 11. Lucy was only a few months pregnant with the unnamed child** at the end of the series so s/he has not been named. Other relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather, deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother, deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Charles "Charlie" Rivera (nephew) * Unnamed boy Camden (nephew)* * Unnamed boy Camden (nephew)* *Unnamed girl Rivera (niece)* *Unnamed girl Rivera (niece)* *Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) *Unnamed boy (paternal cousin)** *Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) *Carlos Rivera (brother-in-law) *Ben Kinkirk (brother-in-law) =*No names were ever mentioned for Matt and Sarah's boys or Mary and Carlos's girls. =**Julie and Hank's son's name was never revealed. thank you Significant others * James "Jimmy" Moon (dated) * Rod (dated) * Jordon (dated) * Michael "Mike" Pierce (dated) * Andrew Nayloss (dated) * Ronald Palmer (dated once) * Jeremy (engaged) * Robbie Palmer (dated for a week) * Chandler (Kevin thought they were on a date) * Finally,Kevin and Lucy Eventually Got Married Category:Characters